


strawberries and chocolate

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Apologies, Cookies, Gifts, M/M, beginnings of a really awkward crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: When Nil babbles his apologies, Leo tries to focus on quickly spoken words, but his hands wander, follow the ornaments and patterns on the wood.





	

When Nil babbles his apologies, Leo tries to focus on quickly spoken words, but his hands wander, follow the ornaments and patterns on the wood. The box is warm to the touch and it begs for his attention, but Nil is more important and Leo fights the feeling off. When Nil finally gets to the point, Leo knows his face is noticeably red, there is nothing that can be done about it. He is grateful, so he babbles as well, Corellon's laugh and half-teasing and half-serious comments in his ear.

 

He will inspect the box later, with Cyn fast asleep on one side of his bed, the taste of chocolate and strawberries vividly remembered. It will follow him into his dreams, like a pathway out of familiar nightmares. With Cyn sleeping soundlessly a reach of a hand away, and the box standing on his nightstand, Leo sleeps without waking until late morning for a first time in years.

 

Now, he smiles at Nil shyly and asks him for his time. As they work together, he steals looks here and there, and catches Nil looking as well. Nothing gets done, not really, but the restlessness of his hands finally goes away.


End file.
